Alietta Stone
Alietta Stone is a major supporting character in Fearless Diva Productions Series Inferno. She is a Succubi and is revealed to be working with Agoroth. Highway to Hell We first see Alietta Stone in Paris, France with Agoroth. He asks her if she found out anything and she reveals that she did, but he won't like it. There is a prophecy stating: "A young child will be born of poor people, he who by his tongue will seduce a great troop; beasts ferocious with hunger from the land of the free will cross the rivers. A demon and chrone will be his undoing. Their union will bring forth a new chapter. Together they will band, and demons and witches unite. On the field of combat, in a single battle, two wounds made one, he will die a cruel death". It is revealed that Alietta and Agoroth are in a romantic relationship. Born Under A Bad Sign Alietta is briefly seen at LAX Airport with Cynthia Fordman. The latter questions why Agoroth couldn't have them fly first class and says she forgot how beautiful California was. Alietta tells her to stay focused on the plan. Shortly after, she calls Point Dume Academy and wants to confirm with Gia Freeman her appointment with Nathan Specter. The Three Faces of Sophia Alietta briefly shows up in this episode when Agoroth calls some of his most loyal of followers to a meeting. It is revealed she is in some sort of relationship with the white eyed demon. However, she is also very wary and a bit jealous of the mysterious person wearing a cloak at the meeting. Dream A Little Dream of Me Alietta is seen in the library watching Todd surreptitiously, and flirting with him with her eyes. She is also seen at the end of the episode, meeting with Agoroth in an unknown location to reveal the dreams of the students of PDA to him. The Things You Can't Outrun Alietta interrupts Agoroth with an unscheduled call to inform him of the security breach by Eric Evergreen, and to tell him that Sophia used to date the hunter. She wanted to use the opportunity to more directly sabotage Josh and Sophia's relationship, but Agoroth denied her request, saying that he was in the middle of securing something that would make her task much easier. She is told to continue her mission with Todd Rollings and is seen talking with him in the cafeteria and later in the bleachers on the field, and Cynthia aids her in her effort by speaking to Todd about how her roommate Alietta can't stop talking about him. But after Sophia's shocking display of power that nearly killed Jamie and Arabella, Alietta defies orders and tries to seduce Josh after Sophia rejects his company, after being consoled by her other friends. Josh turns her down, threatening her in the process. Agoroth is most displeased when he learns of Alietta's various failures and defiance of his orders. At the end of the episode, she is given an ancient relic with a history of chaos and violence, the Golden Apple of Discord. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter TBA Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat TBA Aliettabw.jpg Aliettabw2.jpg Alietta Ice.png Hellonheels.jpg |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Character Donations Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Antagonist Category:Succubi Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno) Category:Season 1 Inferno Recurring Characters